


Wait For Me

by imakilljoywannabe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakilljoywannabe/pseuds/imakilljoywannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the love between Ladybug and Chat Noir, also know as Marinette and Adrien.</p>
<p>Also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I might've been able to rate this for general audiences, but just in case I went for the teen rating.

Marinette sat silent in her room, staring blankly at the small, worn scrap of paper in her hands. The ink had faded some and creases were evident from countless foldings, the edges torn and ragged. Looking back at her were two smiling faces, side by side. Her and Adrien, when they’d been happy together. Smiles lit both of their faces, eyes shining and laughter causing every one of their features to glow. Every fiber of her being wanted that time back. She would give anything to go back, to fix what had happened. Her hand went instinctively to the locket that hung around her neck, the thin golden shell of the heart capsule feeling cool against the burning of her fingertips. It rested just on her chest, right above her heartbeat. Right where Adrian should be. She pulled it down, opening it to look inside at the images held within. Adrian, and Chat Noir. Two who were one. The one she loved. She still remembered the day that he gave it to her.

 

“ _Marinette...” Adrian’s hand reached up, rubbing anxiously at the back of his neck. “I- I have a present- for, um, for you.” Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at her boyfriend’s blush._

“ _Aren’t you sweet. Want to tell me what it is? Or are you trying not to let the cat out of the bag?” Marinette teased, making a nudge at their alter egos._

“ _Oh, shut up.” Adrien turned red, the blush splashed across his cheeks only making Marinette laugh more._

“ _So… what is it?” Adrien’s blush deepened, and he took a small box from his pocket, thrusting it towards her._

“ _H-here.” Marinette shook her head fondly at his awkward and stiff arm, gently taking the container from him. She opened it up and gasped, one hand going to cover her mouth in that typical girly fashion._

“ _Adrien...” She whispered, staring at the locket that now sat in her palm._

“ _Open it.” He whispered, watching her every move. Marienette did as Adrien instructed, only to feel her heart melting at the sweetness of Adrien’s romantic gesture. Inside the locket, two pictures were fitted into the tiny slots. One of Adrien, and one of Chat Noir._

“ _Oh, Adrien...” Marinette looked up, small tears pricking her eyes. “It’s beautiful.” Adrien’s blush returned, fiercer than ever._

“ _Look.” He said softly, showing her a small keychain that hung on his phone. It was a matching tiny heart, and when he opened it Marinette was only pushed further into a deep love and affection. In Adrien’s locket, two pictures also sat side by side. One of Marinette, and one of Ladybug. Adrien’s palms covered Marinette’s hands, and his eyes looked into hers._

“ _I love you, my little ladybug.” He murmured, his voice barely audible even in the silence around them. Marinette felt the tears well up in her eyes, and with a sniffle of joy opened her arms, pulling Adrien in for a tight hug._

“ _I love you too, my precious kitty.” She breathed, leaning her head back and tilting to press her lips to Adrien’s, holding him close for their passionate kiss._

“ _Happy 16 th Birthday, Marinette.”_

 

Marinette felt water pricking her eyes, and quickly closed the shimmering locket. She couldn’t bear to look at the photos, not now. Not anymore. She thought back as she slid the picture back into her pocket, remembering the day they revealed their identities to each other.

 

“ _Please.” Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug’s arm, his eyes giving her a silent, desperate plea. “Don’t go. I can’t live like this- I can’t live not knowing who hides beneath that spotted mask. I love you, Ladybug. Please. Don’t make me suffer any longer.” Ladybug’s eyes held an intense fear, a fiery debate raging beneath her skin. What would happen if they knew each other’s identities? Could it be used against them? Would he no longer like her? Would they recognize each other? Marinette shook her head, pulling her arm back._

“ _Chat… we can’t. You know that.” She murmured, avoiding his eyes._

“ _Please, Ladybug! I’m desperate.” Chat Noir knelt, his hands clasped together in front of them. “I must know. I need to know who I love.” Ladybug bit her lip, her eyes shut tight against the world. She knew what her decision was right then, no matter how wrong it may have seemed._

“ _Okay.” She whispered, her voice hoarse from fear._

“ _What?” Chat looked up, hope flashing behind his emerald eyes._

“ _Okay.” Ladybug said again, her voice stronger this time. She took his hands, standing still beneath the vaulted ceilings of the empty building. Chat Noir’s face lifted, joy dancing across his features. He looked deep into her eyes, realizing just how close he was to the moment of truth. The beeping started, the incessant warning that their detransformation was imminent. The two ignored it until the beeping was frantic, staring deep into each other’s eyes unflinchingly as the magic removed the masks that hid their true selves. As though on cue, the both of them slowly broke their gaze from each other’s, looking down the body of their partner in heroics._

“ _You.” They chorused, their voices ringing in unison and echoing off of the bare walls, reverberating through the empty room._

“ _Of course.” Adrien whispered, his grip tightening on Marinette’s hands. “It was always you.”_

“ _And it was always you.” Marinette repeated, her eyes once again locked on his. Without even thinking the both of them surged forward, their lips crashing together in a kiss that neither of them would ever forget._

 

Marinette took a deep breath, her black hair splaying out around her head as she lay back on her bed. Her thoughts went to the memory she wished she could forget. She heard Chat’s voice echoing in her mind.

“ _I’ll always protect you, my little Ladybug. Wait for me… I’ll come home.”_ Marinette blinked furiously, feeling the tears gathering above her lower eyelid, preparing to fall over his lashes and down her cheek. Her own voice came in response, a stronger voice, filled with anguish.

“ _Chat- ADRIEN!”_ She tried to steer her mind away, but it was too late. She flashed back to that fateful day.

 

_Just another villain, brought about by the infamous Papillion. Known as Venom, this person had been given the power to change into any poisonous creature known to mankind. It was just a routine job. She’d already located the akuma- the tiny butterfly was hidden within the vial of rare snake venom the scientist kept on himself at all times. She and Chat Noir had a plan. While Chat Noir distracted Venom, she would take the vial from it’s place in the tube holder in the lab and smash it, freeing the evil magic. Everything was going perfectly. She had already made it to the lab- the tube was within her reach._

“ _LADYBUG!” She heard a shout from behind her, and before she even had time to react she had been pushed to the ground. In her place stood Chat Noir, who let out a pained scream as Venom, in the form of a snake, bit hard on his leg._

“ _CHAT!” Ladybug gasped, dashing to her partner’s side, knocking the vial over in the process. She cradled his head on her lap, hearing the crash of glass hitting the floor. “Stay with me, Chat. Everything’s going to be okay.” She whispered, winding up her yoyo to capture the evil akuma._

“ _Ladybug…” Chat breathed, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep them open._

“ _Chat! Stay with me, stay with me Chat! You’ll be okay!” Chat Noir’s eyes blinked again, and it was taking all of his strength to keep his eyes open._

“ _Don’t worry.” He whispered. “I’ll always protect you, my little Ladybug. Wait for me… I’ll come home.”_

“ _No- Chat!” Ladybug snagged the akuma, destroying the evil within. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She shouted, desperately throwing her lucky charm into the air. The magic flew out from the object, setting everything right. Everything, except the most important. “Chat- ADRIEN!” Ladybug cried out, still holding her partner’s limp form against her chest. “Help me!” She shouted to the scientist who had been venom, tears pouring from her eyes. “You have to help him! He- he was bitten by a poisonous snake- please, you have to-” Ladybug sobbed, seeing the sorrow falling upon the man’s face._

“ _There’s… There’s nothing to be done. I’m so sorry, Ladybug… He’s gone.” Ladybug shook her head hard, flinging tiny salty droplets of water across the room in a sharp spray across the room._

“ _You’re wrong! He’s not… He can’t…” Her voice trailed off. In her heart, she knew the man was right. He was gone. He was gone for good. “ADRIEN!” She wailed, sobbing helplessly over her motionless friend. Her partner. Her love._

 

Marinette didn’t try to stop the tears anymore. She let them fall, little hiccups leaving from her chest every few seconds.

“Adrien...” She mumbled to herself. “Adrien, Adrien...” There was a long pause, during which nothing but silence ruled over the room.

“I love you, Adrien. I’ll wait for you.” Her hand reached up, smearing streaks of water across her cheeks as the tear tracks were brushed aside.

“I’ll always be waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I do this to myself. Why are sad stories so easy to write? D:


End file.
